The Carnival (One-Shot)
by 4evaGumballFan345
Summary: (this is a request) (takes place during when Richard and Nicole are teens) Richard decides to surprise Nicole by taking her to the Elmore Carnival. Pretty much carnival stuff like Ferris wheels, game stands, etc. Maybe it'll be a good day for them?


**A love story! *insert some love song here I guess***

**This was a lovely request by Lexboss, who wanted me to write a love story between Nicole and Richard. **

**Because it was a good idea, I thought I would make it this: Nicole and Richard going to a carnival. (as teenagers)**

**Sounds okay, right? It's a good idea to me.**

**Well, enjoy! :)**

**XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX**

It was a nice, sunny day, with birds chirping, and all the wonderful things summer could offer.

What more could you want?

Nicole and Richard were walking through the park.

However, Nicole was covering her eyes, as Richard guided the way.

"Are we there yet?"

"Nope, but we're almost!"

Richard finally stopped, stopping Nicole from walking as well.

"Okay, you can open your eyes now!"

Nicole looked ahead to see a rather large carnival in front of her, lights flashing brightly, with a sign that read 'Elmore Carnival' on it.

"The carnival! I haven't been here since I was kid!" She said with awe and excitement.

"Then come on!"

Richard took her by the hand, and led her in. Inside, bright, colorful booths were in every corner, each with a fun activity.

Soon, they were there for what seemed like hours, playing the minigames and going on rides.

For them, this was fun.

Richard and Nicole went over to another minigame, which was one of those shooting games with prizes.

The guy running the stand hardly looked interested, as he spoke in a dull, bored tone.

"Five bucks."

Richard gladly gave the man the money.

"Uh.. Ladies first?.." He stepped back, giving Nicole the chance to play.

"Thanks!"

She went up to the stand, and picked up one of the medium sized shooting guns.

The wooden ducks moved around side-to-side, as Nicole tried her best to hit each one.

Once the main ducks were all hit, the final duck came out, moving in a zig-zag pace.

She had three tries to shoot this duck, otherwise, it was game over.

The duck kept moving in a zig-zag line, as Nicole tried to shoot. The foam dart hit the wall. Miss.

She tried again, aiming for the duck's head. Again however, she missed, the dart hitting the ground.

This was now her final chance.

Nicole shot the gun the final time, hoping this would be it.

The dart landed nearly an inch away from the duck, so close, but it was a miss.

"Three outs. You lose." The bored man from behind the game stand muttered. He really didn't care about it.

"Aw.. Maybe next time.. But look on the bright side, there's a Ferris wheel over there!" Richard pointed over to the ride with glee, trying to somewhat cheer up Nicole.

"Yeah, I guess we could go on it-" Nicole was cut off, as Richard grabbed her by the hand and ran to the ride.

The two gave money to the employee, and settled into a cart.

Once the employee got to most of the line, they turned the switch on, the ride now starting.

Richard looked happy as can be, almost like a little kid.

Nicole giggled by this, since it was pretty adorable.

The ride was soon over, and the two went to walk around the carnival.

Gray clouds started to loom overhead the area however, as rain poured down.

The speakers cackled to life, the announcer speaking into the microphone.

**"Due to weather conditions, the carnival will be closing in four minutes."**

Nicole and Richard left the carnival, a little disappointed.

Since it was still raining, they went under some large trees, which kept out most of the rain underneath.

Glancing at her watch, Nicole sighed.

"I better head home.. You pretty much know how my parents are.."

"Yeah.. I'll uh.. See you later?"

Before Richard could react, Nicole leaned in and kissed him on the cheek.

"Thanks for bringing here Richard."

A deep blush came into the rabbit's cheeks, a little shocked, and awestruck.

Nicole smiled, and waved goodbye, as she quickly ran to the park gates.

Richard waved back, with a smile, as well.

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

**Oof that was short. Sorry.. But then again, that's pretty much most one-shots right?**

**Anyway I hoped you liked this, it took a while to get out, but here it is.**

**Thank you Lexboss for the request, I hope your satisfied. :)**

**With that said, thank you for reading, and have a good day. Bye! :)**


End file.
